The cost of satellite bandwidth for transmission of television programming to subscribers is extremely high. As satellite service operators take steps to broadcast in high definition and provide additional services, more bandwidth is needed, further increasing costs. These high costs make it difficult for satellite television service providers to compete with land-based cable operators and even the Internet in providing content to viewers.